Lucas and Riley
'''Lucas and Riley '''is the romantic/friendship pairing of Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar commonly reffered to as Rucas. Moments Season 1 Girl Meets World (episode) * While taking her first ride on the subway ("Girl Meets World"), Riley meets Lucas for the first time. She is immediately smitten with him when they share a smile. When Maya pushed Riley onto his lap, he stuck his hand out to catch her. Riley pleaded with Evelyn Rand (an older woman who was guilting Riley to give up the seat) so she could continue talking to him, but ultimately she returned to stand back by Maya. Shortly thereafter, Maya again caused Riley to fall backwards, this time ending up in the older woman's lap. Evelyn placed her in Lucas's lap, and he held her knee, allowing Riley to remain. * Upon noticing that they are in the same class, Riley gazes at him lovingly until her head is turned back towards the front of the classroom. Later that day, Lucas sits beside Riley at lunch until they are interrupted by her father Cory (who senses his daughter's crush on him and becomes protective) who pulls Lucas away. Lucas waves goodbye at Riley while smiling sadly, and Riley does the same. * The next day in class, when Lucas sits behind Riley again, Riley turns around, and smiles at him, telling him she's glad he's back, and he smiles, telling her he's glad to be back too. However, they are once again interrupted by Cory, who warns Lucas that he's watching him. (Girl Meets World (episode)) * After Maya accidentally sets off a fire sprinkler in the classroom, Lucas covers both himself and Riley under his jacket to protect them from the water. Lucas shows how disappointed he is in her by saying that she is better than not stepping up to stop Maya. Girl Meets Boy * In the Girl Meets Boy their phones get taken away, which eventually brings Lucas and Riley closer together. * Lucas smiled at Riley when she was frozen and then gave 2 thumbs up and a smiley face in response to Lucas' question (Girl Meets Boy). * Lucas asks to be Riley's partner for the assignment in Girl Meets Boy. * Riley and Lucas gaze and almost hold hands when Maya reads "Because you don't really connect until you put devices down and look into each other eyes."(Girl Meets Boy.) Girl Meets Sneak Attack * When Riley told Lucas that she didn't want him to be alone with Missy, Lucas smiled as if he wanted her to say that she liked him. * When Lucas saw Riley and Maya in detention, he looked as if relieved and happy that Riley didn't want him to be alone with Missy. * When Missy left Lucas and Riley were staring at one another. Girl Meets Father * In Girl Meets father, Lucas is a lot sweeter when he talks to Riley than to Maya, asking her if she is planning on going to the dance and to class. * That same night,they share a slow dance and tell each other they are good dancers Girl Meets the Truth * They play Romeo and Juliet in the school play, and right before Romeo (Lucas) kisses Juliet (Riley), Farkle interrupts and ruins both the play, and Lucas's moment. * After Riley finds and apologizes to Farkle, and he gives Riley her first kiss (on the chin), Maya says "Now everytimee someone asks you, 'Hey Riley who was your first kiss?' You'll have to say..." Lucas interrupts by saying the lines where Farkle ruined the play. * Riley seems excited at the prospect of another chance to kiss Lucas. * Lucas continues until right before the kiss when Riley interrupts, saying, "hi." * Lucas explains that he heard everything and that he thinks Farkle stole his moment twice, which indicates that he likely returns Riley's feelings. Girl Meets Maya's Mother * In art class, Riley wants to draw Lucas instead of Farkle. * Riley says "bonjour" to Lucas, to which he replies the same, continuing with "peut-être un jour moi et vous serez Paris à ensemble", which means, "maybe, one day, me and you will be in Paris together", implying he does like her. * Riley doesn't understand what this means, so she simply repeats "bonjour". Girl Meets Smackle * Riley discourages Lucas from taking the risk of the 2nd present from her father but he opens it to fool maya with Mr.Matthews plan * Lucas compares Riley (& Maya) to the only place other than debate where you can see good and bad together * When Smackle is using Lucas to make Farkle jealous, she appears to make Riley jealous when she asks him for a smoothie. Riley replies with "Woah, Woah, back off sister!", after Lucas looks at her. Girl Meets 1961 *Riley and Lucas sat next to each other at Svorski's bakery and smile at each other a few times. *Riley's great grandmother seem to take an interest in Lucas's great grandfather when they first met. *Lucas and Riley were doing their presentations together. *When Riley was talking about her great grandmother on how she was weird and only saw the best in people and when she said, "Who's like that?" Lucas smiles at her. *Riley and Lucas were both surprise when they found out their great grandparents went to Cafe Hey on the same day and year. Girl Meets Crazy Hat *They competed against each other. *Lucas gently fires Riley. *Riley seems to be upset when Lucas fires her. *Lucas goes straight to Riley to ask her if he can be in the 'Matthew and Hart's Umbrella Foundation'. *Lucas tries to charm Riley so he join the umbrella business. *Riley said Lucas is "as sweet as sugar." *Lucas smiled when Riley called him as sweet as sugar. *Lucas wasn't upset when he was fired by Riley. Girl Meets World of Terror *Riley pretended not to know how to use the softball glove just to get Lucas’s attention. *Lucas immediately helped her right away and then smiled at her. *Riley sweetly thanked Lucas. *Riley acted flirty around Lucas during gym class. *Lucas, along with Farkle, dropped by Maya's house, and Riley and Maya. *Lucas asked Riley why was she was afraid of Maya's neighborhood. *Lucas was staring at Riley the entire time instead of Maya. Girl Meets the Forgotten *Riley was dreaming about Lucas. *When Maya told Riley she tickle her toes to wake her up. Riley said, "Well that explains the Lucas dream." Girl Meets Flaws *Lucas was watching and smiling at Riley as she and Maya did their "girl handshake." *They (along with Maya) tried to find Farkle. *Riley and Lucas (and Maya) all wanted to help out Farkle. *When Farkle walked away, they shared a look. *Riley, Lucas and Maya all went to go see Farkle in the janitor's room. *Lucas was in Riley's room for the first time. *Riley look a bit shy and nervous that Lucas was in her room. *They sat next to each other in Riley's room. *Lucas was smiling at Riley and kept saying, "Do you ever talk about me in here?" *Lucas told Riley he appreciated her having him there. *Riley was nervous when he asked her that, making her restart the conversation but he asked her the same *question, and she quickly changes the subject. *When Cory chased Lucas out the window and grabbed his shoe, Riley took the shoe from Cory and held on to it. *Riley, along with Maya, approached Lucas during gym class. *Riley and Maya looked a bit surprised when Lucas pushed Billy against the wall. *Both Riley and Lucas said the same line, "This isn't the ... I know. And I want to know why. And I want to know now." to Farkle and Billy. *Lucas defended Riley and Maya against Billy. *Lucas watched Riley and Maya walk out of the gym. *They wore their flaws on their forehead, along with everyone else in the class. *Lucas, Riley, Maya and Farkle all won awards. Girl Meets Friendship *Riley thought it was sweet that Lucas still misses his friends back home. *Riley nominated Lucas for president. *Lucas then looks at Riley and smile at her and thanks her, later running for president. *Riley didn't want Maya to find dirt on Lucas. *When Maya wanted to used that phone call with Lucas and his dad against him, Riley didn't want to do it because she doesn't want to hurt Lucas. *Riley asks Lucas by the end of the episode, "What am I to you?" *Lucas smiles in response and says, "What are you to me?" *Lucas whistles and the horse comes in. He jumps on the horse and helps Riley on. *Lucas puts the tiara on her head and said, "To me, you're a princess. *They both smile at each other. *Riley said, "Look at us." she then lean her head on Lucas's back and wrap her arms around his waist. *Lucas smiled to himself when Riley wrapped her arms around his waist. *They both ride the horse out of the gym. Similarities and Differences Similarities * They are both students at the same school. * They are both friends with Maya Hart and Farkle Minkus. * They share the same age. * They both have Cory Matthews as their seventh grade history teacher. * They both have brown hair. * They have a mutual crush on each other. * They both like art. * They both like school and have manners. Differences * Lucas is male, while Riley is female. * Lucas has green eyes, while Riley has brown. * Lucas is originally a country boy, while Riley is a city girl. Category:Pairings with Riley Matthews Category:Pairings with Lucas Friar Category:Pairings